


Lotus Kecil

by gunchaann



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Summary : Kehidupan Wei Wuxian kecil terlihat sangat memprihatinkan sejak kepergian orang tuanya. Tapi suatu hari, Jiang Fengmian datang untuk merubah kehidupannya hingga ia tidak lagi harus berebut makanan dengan para anjing liar.Sejak itulah, hari - hari Wei Wuxian di Yunmeng Jiang memberikan suasana baru yang membuat semua orang agak kualahan.Fanfic spesial untuk A Jie.°DISCLAIMER : Mo Xiang Tong Xiu 墨香铜臭°Novel/Manhua/Donghua : Mo Dao Zu Shi 魔道祖师 (Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation).°Pair : Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian.°GENRE : Romance, Drama, Comedy, Fluffy, Slice of Life, Supranatural.Cover by MeCerita ini hanya untuk hiburan saja bukan bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan.Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni sebuah kebetulan semata...





	1. Tidak lagi sendirian

.....

Diperbatasan sebelah barat Yichang dekat sungai Yangtze. Kota Yiling menjadi satu - satunya yang tengah dilanda krisis serius dalam beberapa tahun ini. Kurangnya pasokan makanan akibat panen yang gagal, hingga wabah penyakit mematikan membuat Yiling terkucilkan dari dunia luar. 

Rumah - rumah tua, berjejer disepanjang jalan kumuh dipenuhi dengan sisa makanan yang sudah busuk. Aroma menyengat dari kotoran binatang selalu bisa membuat siapapun mengernyitkan hidung mereka.

Saat itu siang hari. Lima orang berpakaian serba ungu kembali datang seperti minggu sebelumnya. 

Salah seorang dengan senyuman berjalan ke salah satu gang sempit yang hampir tidak ada sinar matahari menyinarinya. Dia berjalan menghampiri tumpukan jerami yang dibuat asal sebagai alas, ditutup dengan kertas tebal sebagai atapnya. 

Sejenak senyum itu menghilang setiap kali melihat bangunan kecil di depannya bisa roboh hanya dengan sekali hembusan nafasnya. Dia meraih hati - hati pintu kertas di depannya sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. 

"A Xian? Aku datang," suara hangat yang penuh dengan kelembutan memanggil sebuah nama. Namun hanya keheningan yang bisa menjawabnya. "A Xian, kau didalam?" setelah memanggilnya sekali lagi, dia pun menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di gubuk lusuh itu. 

Jubah ungu lebarnya berkibar pelan, sesaat kemudian dia beranjak berdiri. Mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh gang kecil. Tetapi tidak juga menemukan seseorang yang dia cari.

"Ketua Jiang," para pengawal menyapa hormat ketika dia keluar dari gang kecil dengan wajah kecewa. 

"Apa kalian melihatnya? Aku tidak menemukan A Xian di tempatnya," riak cemas mengalir ke dalam getaran suara Ketua Jiang.

"Kami bisa mencarinya disekitar sini jika anda berkenan, Ketua."

Hanya dengan satu anggukan darinya. Empat orang pengawal yang mengikutinya segera berpencar, kemudian mulai menelusuri jalanan yang sepi karena hampir semua penduduk menutup pintu dan jendela rumah mereka rapat - rapat.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan dia seperti mendengar suara teriakan familiar diiringi dengan gonggongan anjing yang bersahutan. Tanpa menunggu pengawalnya untuk kembali, dia bergegas menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Ketua Jiang, saya menemukannya!" seru salah seorang saat dia berpapasan dengan pengawalnya dari arah berlawanan. "Aku tahu," balasnya sambil terus berlari.

Tak jauh dari persimpangan, dia melihat seorang bocah laki - laki berumur tujuh tahun tengah meringkuk sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Bocah itu dikelilingi anjing - anjing liar yang menyalak kasar.

Melihatnya, ketua Jiang segera mempercepat laju larinya. "A Xian!" teriaknya.

Bocah laki - laki itu mengenali suaranya. Kepalanya menyembul dari kerumunan anjing. Wajahnya terlihat sangat hijau dan sudah basah oleh air mata. "Pa-paman... Paman..." suara kecilnya bahkan sudah tidak terdengar.

Sementara pengawalnya mengusir anjing - anjing liar seperti mereka sudah gila, dia segera mengangkat bocah kecil itu hingga berdiri sebelum membawanya ke dalam gendongan. Tubuh kecil itu gemetar hebat, dikedua tangannya terdapat sebuah roti daging yang sudah basi dan kotor oleh tanah. Roti isi yang didapat setelah berebut dengan anjing liar.

"Kenapa kau masih berebut makanan bersama mereka, A Xian? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan datang untuk memberikanmu makanan?" 

Bocah kecil dalam gendongannya tertunduk, jari kecilnya meremas roti yang sudah kotor. Dia terdiam akibat takut.

Jiang Fengmian segera menyela. "Tidak apa - apa A Xian. Maafkan aku karna datang terlambat. Hari ini banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan hingga hampir tidak bisa datang kemari."

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya Menyipit. Jiang Fengmian bahkan tidak bisa menarik bibirnya. 'Disaat seperti ini, kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa, A Xian?!' batinnya menangis.

Kala itu dia mendengar bahwa pelayannya menikahi kultivator wanita dan memiliki seorang anak. Setelah kematian pelayan setia sekaligus sahabatnya. Jiang Fengmian berusaha keras agar bisa menemukan anak sahabatnya. Dalam beberapa pencarian, dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Wei Wuxian. 

Hanya memiliki orang tua bersamanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun setelah kematian mereka, selain menjadi bocah jalanan yang tidak terurus dan harus mengais makanan di atas tanah? Bahkan harus berusaha keras melawan gerombolan anjing liar hanya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Jiang Fengmian selalu ingin memberikan kehidupan yang layak pada Wei Wuxian. Tetapi, situasinya sangat sulit untuk bisa melakukan itu semua. Selain dirinya sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, istrinya tidak akan setuju akibat perasaan masa lalu yang masih membayanginya. Karenanya, dia hanya bisa datang satu kali dalam seminggu untuk memberikan pasokan makanan. 

Meski begitu, sebagai pemimpin sebuah klan. Jiang Fengmian tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurus hal - hal seperti ini. Itu sebabnya, dalam beberapa minggu terakhir dirinya harus terlambat menemui anak sahabatnya dan berakhir dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang sering dia lihat jauh sebelum ini.

"Paman. Makan, makan?!" suara riang yang renyah membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati mata bulat Wei Wuxian berbinar menatap dirinya. 

Seraya tersenyum, dia mengambil beberapa kantung plastik dari pengawalnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Wei Wuxian. "Roti kukus daging dan jeruk. Apa kau suka?"

Wei Wuxian mengangguk antusias. 

Sambil menggendong Wei Wuxian, dia berjalan ke ujung jalan kemudian duduk diatas kursi yang terbuat dari bambu. Setelah mendudukan Wuxian kecil, dia membersihkan tangan kecil yang kotor, sebelum memberikan roti kukus yang masih hangat.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Wei Wuxian segera memakan roti kukus itu dengan senang. Kedua kakinya yang tidak bisa menyentuh tanah bergerak - gerak menendang udara. Dia sangat senang bertemu dengan sahabat ayahnya, karena berkat itu dia selalu bisa mendapatkan makanan enak. Meski dalam beberapa waktu dia terpaksa harus mencari - cari makanan di jalanan seperti tadi. Tapi setidaknya, dirinya tidak lagi terlalu sering harus berebut dengan para anjing setiap kali dia merasa lapar. 

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti kukus hingga pipi gembulnya merekah bulat.

Jiang Fengmian mengamati dalam diam. Sesaat sebelum bocah kecil di sampingnya menghabiskan potongan terakhir, dia berucap tanpa sadar. "A Xian, ikutlah bersamaku ke Yunmeng."

Sekali lagi, Jiang Fengmian mendapatkan senyuman cerah sebagai jawabannya. Senyuman yang mengingatkan dia pada sahabatnya dulu. 

Ya, itu adalah senyuman yang sama yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Dan hari itu, bersama dengan Wei Wuxian. Mereka kembali ke Lianhua Wu.

.....


	2. Dermaga Lotus

.....

Jiang Fengmian baru saja sampai ke Lianhua Wu. Dia bersama Wei Wuxian dalam gendongannya mulai memasuki kediaman Yunmeng Jiang. 

Disana para murid yang sedang berlatih menyambutnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"A Xian, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Ini adalah rumahmu," ujarnya pada Wei Wuxian seraya berdiri di depan bangunan megah penuh bendera dengan symbol bunga Lotus.

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Melihat mata bulat yang menatapnya polos, Jiang Fengmian tidak bisa menahan diri mengusap pipi bocah kecil itu. Sambil tersenyum, dia pun berkata. "Ini adalah rumahmu. Ru-mah."

"Ru... Mah?" Wei Wuxian menirukan dan mendapat balasan sebuah anggukan.

Sambil tertawa senang, Wei Wuxian terus mengulangi kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Jiang Fengmian tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua orang tua Wei Wuxian. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kabar bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal. Yang dia tahu hanyalah mereka menghilang pada saat perburuan dan meninggalkan seorang anak laki - laki.

Tapi saat melihat bocah kecil dalam gendongannya, dia pun sedikit memahami. Bahwa, kedua sahabatnya meninggal dengan cara yang tidak begitu baik hingga meninggalkan trauma pada anaknya.

Jiang Fengmian mencoba menepis semua pemikiran buruk yang melintasi kepalanya. Saat ini, dia hanya akan fokus untuk merawat Wei Wuxian kecil. 

Dengan tenang, dia membawa Wei Wuxian ke dalam kediamannya. 

Tapi, baru saja dia akan melangkah masuk melalui pintu utama. Suara familiar yang begitu dia kenal menyapanya dari belakang.

"Darimana saja kau, Fengmian? Ku dengar kau menyelinap dan pergi diam - diam, lagi?!"

Jiang Fengmian memutar tubuhnya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada Wei Wuxian. Meski ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah, bocah kecil dalam dekapannya menjadi gelisah. 

Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, menempelkan tubuhnya semakin erat pada paman yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Apa... Siapa yang kau bawa itu?!" Jiang Fengmian sudah terbiasa menghadapi suara tegas ini. Tapi entah bagaimana kali ini dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup keras.

Perawakannya yang lembut dan kalem membuat siapapun sulit membaca pikirannya. "San Niang, mari kita bicarakan ini di dalam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Nyonya Yu mengangkat dagunya, tatapan matanya sangat tajam dengan garis wajah yang keras. Ekspresi tidak suka sangat jelas terlihat. Membuat sosoknya tercetak dengan fitur arogan yang cantik.

Bibirnya yang dihiasi rona ungu, terangkat naik. Kemudian mendengus. "Pergi diam - diam selama beberapa bulan terakhir, kemudian pulang ke Lianhua Wu sambil membawa bocah laki - laki. Biar ku tebak. Kau ingin mengatakan tentang cinta terlarang masa lalumu hingga kalian memiliki seorang anak? Fengmian, kau benar - benar diluar dugaan!"

Kedua alis Jiang Fengmian terajut. Wajahnya tampak terluka. "San Niang! Jangan menilai buruk diriku. Ini tidak seperti itu?!"

"Lalu seperti apa?!" Nyonya Yu segera menyela.

Jiang Fengmian terdiam. Meskipun mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, dia cukup mengenal pembawaan istrinya yang mudah sekali marah dan sangat keras kepala. Berdebat dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sambil mencoba menenangkan Wei Wuxian yang semakin erat melingkari lehernya, Jiang Fengmian kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dia berbalik acuh tak acuh, meninggalkan Nyonya Yu yang tertegun.

Jiang Fengmian bahkan tidak berhenti meskipun Nyonya Yu terus berteriak memanggil namanya dengan membabi buta. 

Suara terakhir yang dia dengar adalah rintihan Wei Wuxian dengan tubuh gemetar ketika di kejauhan cambuk zidian melecut tanah, meninggalkan bunyi ledakan yang keras.

"Semua baik - baik saja, A Xian. Tenanglah!" Jiang Fengmian mencoba menenangkan seraya mencium puncak kepala bocah kecil dalam gendongannya.

.....


	3. A Xian

.....

Jiang Cheng baru saja menyelesaikan latihan memanahnya dan berniat menemui ayahnya untuk membicarakan tentang perburuan malam. Tetapi, ketika dia bertanya tentang keberadaan ayahnya, ibunya hanya memberikan tatapan tajam seperti pedang besi yang dingin. Jiang Cheng bahkan sedikit bertanya - tanya apa yang membuat ibunya mengeluarkan aura gelap dan mematikan sejak tadi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari ibunya. Jiang Cheng hanya bisa bertanya pada murid kebetulan lewat satu persatu, sayangnya tidak ada dari mereka melihat kemana ayahnya pergi.

Dengan langkah malas, Jiang Cheng akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda pembicaraannya, dia memilih pergi ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Badannya penuh dengan keringat, jadi dia hanya akan mandi sebentar sebelum bergabung untuk makan malam nanti.

Setelah beberapa saat mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, Jiang Cheng merasa sangat segar. Dia membongkar lemarinya, mencari jubah polos berwarna putih tanpa aksen apapun, mengenakannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Ketika sibuk mengikat sabuk pada pinggangnya, Jiang Cheng merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, dia merasakan kamarnya tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya mengedarkan pandang ke setiap sudut kamar, perlahan mengamati detail kecil yang ada untuk menemukan kejanggalan yang dirasakannya.

Dan saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas tempat tidur, dia pun tersentak kaget dan hampir mengumpat jika saja dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Disana, di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Bocah laki - laki dengan mata bulat besar menatapnya dalam diam. Rambutnya terurai panjang dengan jubah hitam yang sedikit longgar.

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa berpaling dari manik sebening perak yang berair. Dirinya masih terpaku dan tak bisa lepas dari tatapan bocah kecil di ranjangnya.

Dirinya bahkan belum sempat bertanya "Siapa kamu?" ketika bocah laki - laki itu tiba - tiba saja menangis dengan kencang.

"Paman, paman. Hueeeeeee!"

.....

Sudah hampir setengah shichen Jiang Cheng menunggu, tetapi bocah laki - laki itu belum juga berhenti menangis. Meski sudah tidak senyaring beberapa saat lalu, anak itu masih saja terisak hingga wajah dan hidungnya benar - benar sangat merah. Persis seperti buah persik Lanling Jin.

Jiang Cheng adalah penghibur yang buruk, jadi dia hanya melihat sepanjang waktu saat bocah kecil itu menangis tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamarnya berderak terbuka. Menampilkan siluet pria paruh baya kebanggaan Yunmeng Jiang. Jiang Fengmian.

"Ayah," sapa Jiang Cheng segera.

Jiang Fengmian menoleh sebentar ke arah putranya. "A Cheng, kau sudah kembali," dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "Maaf, karena telah memasuki kamarmu tanpa ijin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu."

Saat itu, bocah laki - laki di atas ranjangnya melompat turun, tanpa ragu berlari ke arah Jiang Fengmian kemudian melemparkan dirinya yang langsung saja ditangkap ke dalam dekapan. Tanpa malu, bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jiang Fengmian.

Jiang Cheng sedikit merasa cemburu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sedangkan Jiang Fengmian, sambil membawa bocah dalam dekapannya, dia berjalan menghampiri Jiang Cheng, seraya memberikan kata - kata penghibur yang begitu lembut untuk bocah kecilnya agar tidak takut dan berhenti menangis.

Meski merasa penasaran, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa melihat adegan di depannya dengan datar. Mencoba menekan perasaannya.

Setelah merasa bocah kecilnya tenang. Jiang Fengmian mulai berbicara pada putranya. "Mungkin ini agak terlalu tiba - tiba. Tapi, mulai hari ini aku ingin mengajak A Xian untuk tinggal bersama kita disini."

"Apa maksudmu, ayah? Memangnya siapa dia?" Jiang Cheng terlihat tidak suka.

Jiang Fengmian berjalan ke arah bangku di tengah ruangan, dan meminta putranya untuk mengikutinya. Setelah merasa nyaman, Jiang Fengmian mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menemukannya di salah satu gang sempit kota Yiling. Dia hidup seorang diri dan hanya bisa mengambil makanan sisa untuk hidup. Tidak ada tempat tinggal dan tidak lagi memiliki orang tua. Karena itu, aku ingin merawatnya."

Jiang Cheng semakin bingung, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kita harus perduli padanya? Ada banyak anak jalanan yang terlantar diluar sana. Apakah ayah akan membawa mereka pulang ke Lianhua Wu untuk merawat mereka semua?!"

Menghadapi Jiang Cheng, sama sulitnya seperti istrinya. Mereka berdua memiliki pribadi yang begitu mirip satu sama lain. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa Jiang Fengmian lakukan selain mencoba untuk meyakinkan putranya. Membawa bocah kecil yang dia temukan bukan hanya sebagai alasan bahwa bocah itu adalah anak sahabatnya, tetapi dia ingin memberikan seorang teman untuk putranya. 

Akibat kepribadian Jiang Cheng yang keras dan tidak bersahabat, putranya sangat sulit mendapatkan teman yang bisa dipercaya dan bermain bersama dengannya. Para murid yang menuntut ilmu bela diri di sekte Yunmeng Jiang tidak terlalu banyak membantu karena mereka masih merasa sedikit sungkan. Bagaimana pun, Jiang Cheng adalah anak dari pemimpin sekte Jiang, mereka tidak ingin menyinggung secara terang - terangan. Karenanya, mereka tidak berani terlalu jauh berteman.

"A Xian adalah anak yang baik, dia ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Meskipun dia agak kesulitan berbicara akibat lingkungan dan kondisi yang dia lalui, menjadi dekat dengannya akan sangat menyenangkan," Jiang Fengmian mencoba menjelaskan.

Ketika memikirkan ucapan ayahnya, Jiang Cheng menatap bocah kecil yang kini sedang asik memainkan rambut panjang ayahnya, menariknya seolah itu adalah mainan yang menyenangkan. 

Jiang Cheng sangat kesal melihatnya, terlebih ketika mendapati ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil pada A Xian, melepaskan tangan kecil dari rambutnya dengan hati - hati, berbicara dengan sangat halus. "Jika kamu menarik rambutku seperti itu, nanti tanganmu bisa terluka, karena rambut bisa menjadi sangat tajam, jadi berhati - hatilah A Xian."

A Xian menatap Jiang Fengmian dengan matanya yang bulat, sebelum tertawa lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Pipinya yang merah terangkat membingkai keceriaan.

Jiang Cheng melipat kedua tangannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi ketika berkata. "Apakah ayah sudah membicarakan ini bersama dengan A Niang?" Apa dia tahu tentang ini?"

Jiang Fengmian terdiam, lengkungan pada bibirnya menghilang. Hanya dengan itu Jiang Cheng tahu apa situasinya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pantas saja A Niang terlihat sangat marah hari ini. Ayah telah membuat kesalahan besar! Bagaimana bisa kamu menyakiti perasaan A Niang?!!"

"A Cheng, kamu jangan salah paham. Ayah tidak membawa A Xian untuk menyakiti hati siapapun! Ayah berniat berbicara pada ibumu nanti setelah dia tenang," Jiang Fengmian menjawab lemah.

Suara dengusan Jiang Cheng bahkan terdengar mirip seperti Nyonya Yu. "Seharusnya ayah membicarakannya sebelum membawa bocah ini kesini! Bukankah ini sama saja seperti kami harus memilih satu jawaban tentang apakah dia bisa tinggal disini atau tidak. Kamu agak terlalu memaksa, ayah!!" 

"A Cheng..."

Jiang Fengmian belum menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap kesal pada ayahnya. "Apapun alasannya, aku tidak suka ayah berbuat seenaknya. Teman apa? Saudara apa? Itu hanya alasan Ayah untuk bisa membawanya masuk ke dalam keluarga kita!!!" Jiang Cheng melengos pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. "Aku pergi," katanya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

A Xian dalam dekapannya tidak begitu memahami situasi yang dialami oleh Jiang Fengmian. Tetapi, bocah itu cukup menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat melihat wajah mendung di atasnya.

Bocah kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung. Jari - jari kecilnya meraih kedua pipi Jiang Fengmian, menariknya turun ke bawah, memberikan tatapan lucu yang menggemaskan. Setelahnya, A Xian kecil mendorong wajahnya ke depan, dia mencium bibir Jiang Fengmian dengan gerakan yang begitu polos. 

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Kala itu, A Xian tersenyum lebar pada Jiang Fengmian. "Paman," ujarnya.

Merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang diberikan oleh A Xian. Jiang Fengmian kembali mencetak senyum di bibirnya, tatapan matanya menjadi semakin lembut dan lembut lagi. 

Dia memeluk tubuh kecil A Xian erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Benar - benar tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"ChangZe," bisiknya.

.....


End file.
